Gangster AU Compilation
by XocoW
Summary: Some drabbles about this AU. Please read the intro to know more about. May contain from romance, to nsfw, fluffiness, murder, etc. Yes, all that. I'm not kidding. Different characters from Saint Seiya (any universe may enter here with the time)
1. INTRO

**.**

 **.**

 **All the characters in the next drabbles belongs to Masami Kurumada and/or Toei Animation**

* * *

.  
This a recompilation of little drabbles that happens in a Gangster AU. This idea began after reading some of those AU in the blog of a friend in tumblr ( teary-eyed-circle-of-friendship, if you can check her ffics you will love them ) and that's why I decided to join the fun.

Not all the drabbles are connected and I decided to write more often about Shiva and her gang. You may find from different characters, but almost all is around the Peacock Saint. The drabbles that are connected can be found because the title.

In this stories you may find; violence, blood, gore, violent relationships, implicit and explicit sex and murder. But even so, and without you believe it, you may find romance (some crack one), drama, friendship, fluffiness and even family. I try to mix them as they need to be and doesn't mean all the drabbles will have all those topics in the same time. As always, in all my compilation stories, I mark in the begging if will be nsfw, the characters, and the topics I wrote about.

English isn't my first language but I try my best.

Any comment is appreciate and if you have any idea or question where is certain character, feel free to ask! maybe I can have an idea and put them together.

Enjoy this stories! The wips are first post in my tumblr (you can see the link in my main ffic net account ) and then when finished I post them here.


	2. The Queen has arrived PT1

**.**

 **.**

 **[ AU ] [ Black Saints - Peacock Shiva ]**

 **Names and Nationalities;** (just to make it easier if you don't know them)

 **Black Pegasus** (Israel) = Azrail  
 **Black Cygnus** (Finland) = Perttu  
 **Black Andromeda** (Turkey) = Eren  
 **Black Dragon** (Poland) = Andrzej  
 **Black Dragon (Blind)** (Poland) = Jan  
 **Django** = asshole

* * *

From all the times Shiva sat down in the old sofa, that one was the most important and decisive without knowing. But in that moment she was in shock and didn't want to talk, she could heard the other ones talking but didn't want to say anything about it. She was just thinking in finish all that.

"Why I'm not surprised he did this?"

In the cheap apartment in one of the worse places in the city, five men were there alongside the girl in the sofa. She was wearing a skirt and a beautiful white shirt that already have blood on it.

"To be honest, I'm surprised."

Two of them were walking around, one was whom asked that after a silence from his friends. He was the son of an Israeli family that arrived some years ago to the city. His name was Azrail and has some piercings in his mouth and some other in just one of his ears. He was always wearing some gloves without fingers so everyone could see the wings tattooed in them.

"Why are you surprise, Perttu?" Azrail asked as he decided to kick a chair where the other guy was sitting. "He is an asshole, we all know."

"Indeed he is, but he looked really in love with her." Answered the Finnish man.

He had long hair in a ponytail and wearing a vest which could pass as a classic vest from a musician but was full of designs about heavy metal bands, some other symbols and a big black Cygnus.

"You are stupid." Azrail kept talking and sighed. "But I bet not even the queen thought in this."

As these two were talking, a third man was sitting at side of Shiva, cleaning the blood from his mouth and the one from her cheeks and eyebrows. She was still in silence, without crying or without saying anything. She was indeed shocked about what happened. She just moved when closed her legs a bit more when the man touched them.

"Sorry, queen, but you have some open wounds in your knees."

"Just be worried about the face, Eren." A fourth man was seeing the rain hitting the window. "I don't think she wants to be touched now."

The man called Eren nodded and kept cleaning Shiva's face. He was wearing a simple green shirt but his pants were used jeans with holes and some chains here and there. His hair was short to the shoulders and a little ponytail made him look innocent. But all that was because he just finished working in the store close to that apartment.

"We need to do something about this." The man left the window to come close were Perttu was drinking some beer and hit the table. "This can't be!"

"Oh please, Andy." Azrail said almost laughing. "Are you going to show moral?"

"He hit Shiva, Pegasus." Perttu said a bit angry too. "Look at her!"

"And?!"

"He almost rape her!" Andrzej, whom was normally called Andy or Dragon, took Azrail's neck. "Do you think this is just fine?"

"C'mon!" Azrail laughed. "We had hit, steal and murder people."

"But we don't rape." A fifth voice could be heard. "That's just… disgusting."

Andrzej leaved the other guy in the floor after push him. He just moved to sit in front of the girl and Eren who was being very meticulous cleaning her blood and wounds.

They were in a little living room with some old sofas and a dirty carpet. Some more steps and there was the main door, and the only division between the kitchen and the living room was a bar. Indeed was a tiny apartment because even the bed was taking a lot of place in the back of the sofa where Shiva was sit.

"Well, I admit is true…" Azrail said in the end. "But we can't do anything about it. Django is now getting drunk in a bar and we are here… taking care of his girlfriend." He sighed. "All the fun to him."

"I don't think you understand all this, Azrail." The man sited in the kitchen's bar said with a smile. "It is not the fact he attack and molested Shiva, the fact and important point here is something you can't see easily."

"Ah, and you can totally see, don't you?"

"What did you say, asshole?" Andrzej rose up to throw a punch to Azrail, but stopped in the moment someone asked it.

"Brother, don't use your energy on him." The other man said as he rose up and began to walk slowly. "He is just angry and blind." He laughed. "Not like me, but you understand."

Sunglasses and the clothes, those two things were the difference between Andrzej and Jan. While the first one had a black shirt and some red pants, Jan was using some elegant suit. He sound very calm when sat down where his brother was before.

"How are you, Shiva?" he asked in the end.

All of them were in silence, even Eren stopped cleaning to take some cotton pads. It was just an excuse, because he didn't want to see Shiva's face. Of course she wasn't fine, but the simple question made her open the mouth… and then cry.

"She is fine." Azrail said in a sarcastic way.

"Can you just shut up your fucking mouth?" Perttu gave a step to push him against the wall.

"Shiva…" Jan kept talking as he removed his sunglasses. "This hasn't being the first time, isn't?" the girl just move her head to let them know it wasn't.

All that year at his side and decided never to talk. She was always afraid, she was the closest to Django when he decided to murder someone or make some illicit business so she knows how dangerous he could be. But still, she could remember all from the begging.

She could remember the day she arrived to the city alongside his old brother Agora to live now with his uncle Shaka. She was so curious about his job and the city that finished knowing about the Black Saints; it was a gang group that was famous to arrive to any place with their motorcycles and make a terrible chaos on it. But what she liked most was the leader; he looked so strong and powerful she didn't thought twice before seduce him and find a place at his side. Now was regretting all that, the power indeed push her to do that a year ago.

But every month the real Django would show. First, she knew he would be selling illegal substance in some bars, then know about how this group was more murders with a low cost than just a motorcycle gang. And in the end, she would receive the terrible treat Django was used to give to his lovers. But she decided to keep everything in silence because the fear and… something else.

The five men who were now with her were named "The Black Four" between their own team but outside everyone would call them "The Four Celestial Black Kings." They moved a lot of business around the city; north, south, east and west. And the fifth was important, he was a lawyer that cleaned everything in a legal form. All of them decided to have a surname, they were the Pegasus, the Cygnus, the Andromeda and the twins choose the Dragon as their emblem, and all of them could be known because their tattoos with those mythical animals or constellations, except Jan who decided never touch his skin and try to look as a normal civilian. They were loyal to Django, but since the girl arrived to the team they would show loyalty to her. Wasn't hard to do, she earn his hearts in different way and looked like Django was really in love with her to even tell them to call her "Queen" and not just Shiva.

"I don't think this should keep like this." Jan said as he moved to kneel in front of the girl and hold her hands. "I think we should do something."

"What?" Perttu asked to then sigh tired and sat down again with his beer in hand. "Do you want to punish Django? Excuse me, but that's impossible and you know it, Jan."

"Maybe?" Eren said to begin to try to close Shiva's wounds with a tiny needle. "He has being doing some stupid things for us. Don't you remember that business from a week ago? Django said no to the deal and began another terrible battle between that north gang and us!"

"I told him to say yes and just add some more points to the deal…"

The five man kept in silence when Shiva talked. Jan smiled to then explain why she had the reason, it would be easier for their business but then she cried a bit more.

"That's why he hit me today… he said I shouldn't give my opinion."

Perttu sighed a bit tired and throw the empty bottle to the ground.

"And then, we shouldn't forget the fact that five of our men are now in jail." He rose up to hit the bottle and sat at side of Shiva in a very lazy way. "This stupid man is making us go to the ruin. I still thinking Django is selling himself."

One more time, everyone was in silence and could be just heard the sobs of Shiva and some little yells she did because the needle trespassing her skin. She then kept in silence and muttered something. No one listened, but Eren and Jan asked what she said. In the moment Eren finished with the wounds in her face, she showed it. All that time she was seeing to the floor, making Eren's work even harder, but now was showing it to the other Black Saints. His eyes had a deep blue colour and now were shinning because the tears, she had wounds over his eyebrow, his lips and even part of his nose and cheek without even counting the ones on her legs.

"He is selling you all…" Shiva said in the end with fear in the eyes. "Django is giving all the Black Saints to the police, because he knows this groups is going down. He is afraid to be in jail." She began to cry and covered her face. "Please, don't tell him I said this."

"Are you kidding me?" Andrzej asked surprised.

"What?" Azrail was in the same expression. "Shiva, what are you saying is very serious. You are saying Django is selling his own gang and is a traitor!"

"It is true…" she kept crying. "I'm sorry guys… I tried my best…"

Perttu held her shoulder to make her show her face.

"Your best?"

"I tried to save you from all the others ones. I always made him think you were busy so… he couldn't sell you… not yet."

Everyone was again in silence. The rain in the window and the sound of some cars or people yelling in the street was the background of that minute.

"We need to do something about that bastard."

Andrzej didn't hesitate saying those words. He look to the other ones, they were processing everything but all of them knew it was true. Not just because Django was a traitor, but because he did something terrible to their queen.

"We should give him to the police before he does that to us." Eren said.

"No, the police will leave him. He is helping them, remember?" Perttu answered quickly. "What about just throw him down? Tell him he isn't our boss anymore."

"Don't be stupid." Azrail kept the talking as he came close to them and be in the back of Shiva. "He has some others and they will find us. And remember, the police. You said it, he is with them. Do you think they will care anymore? They will just send an S.W.A.T shit and take us all."

"Then?" Eren asked.

"We should kill him."

The three man turned to see Andrzej. The girl was cleaning her tears and Jan was just listening as he decided to move Eren and sit at side of Shiva. He was holding her hand and let her lay his head on his shoulder. Andrzej smiled.

"What? I think is the only good idea." He finished.

"Kill him?" Perttu said. "The four of us can't kill him in the same time, will be very suspicious and the whole gang will be against us."

"And one of us can't fight against him." Eren sighed without seeing them. "He is too strong and always carrying his weapons."

"Then… I don't know, but we should…"

"Poison." A voiced interrupted to the Black Cygnus.

Even if she was still crying, the words went out very easy. None of the thought about it, but now the question was that the poison was still very easy to find in his blood. The silence was again there, but finished when Eren decided to clean Shiva's legs to help her with the wounds. Thanks to this, she began to moan for the pain.

"What if we doesn't kill him?" Jan talked when Shiva was almost fainting in his arms. "What if… his own delicate health kill Django?"

No one asked, they just saw him as he was crazy. Of course, he couldn't see this but the silence was everything. The others knew he was smarter, but didn't imagine Django dying for something as natural as his health. Even if he used drugs and was an alcoholic, he never acted like sick or anything in his life. It was something hard to see and understand.

"That has no sense." Azrail decided to talk in the end.

"Oh, I had read about the poisons and some of them aren't easy to find." Jan kept talking as he hold closer to Shiva. "And some of them can create heart attacks with just a little help."

"You read?" Azrail asked.

"Braille, idiot." The Cygnus didn't hesitate to answer.

"Yes, he is right." Eren smiled. "I had heard about it." but then his smiled removed to laugh a bit. "Do you realized we are planning to murder our boss?"

"Our boss…" the twin who wasn't with Shiva then noticed something. "Who will be the boss then? I mean, I do accept to take the responsibility of kill him. But we can't leave a whole gang alone."

Shiva took a deep breath and moved to let Eren do better his job. But she wanted to say something.

"Why don't you choose between you, guys?" she said. "You are smart, strong and know how to move this city easily."

"I would be a good boss." Azrail smiled.

"What? You are just an asshole." The Finnish man laughed to then take the beer bottle and throw it to him. "I should be the boss. I control the north of this city, I need more power to keep those other gangs above us."

"Oh, please…" Eren said almost as a mutter.

"What? Do you think you are better?" Andrzej asked.

"I don't know, do you think **_YOU_** are better?" Eren asked almost forgetting his job over Shiva's legs.

They were begging to yell to each other and almost begging with a fight, when they could heard a hit in the floor. The four of them remain in silence when Jan was using his cane to make sound. He was now stand up and fixing his suit.

"None of you can be the boss." He said wearing now the sunglasses.

"Brother? Do you want to be the boss?" the twin asked.

"Of course not. Don't you understand? We five are too powerful in our own ways. We need someone who is smart enough to mix our qualities and make this gang go up again." He was explained as he walked slowly to the back of the sofa where Shiva was sitting. "Someone who has a vision and knows about this business. Tell me, any of you guys know how to make a deal with big bosses?" none of them answered. "Of course not. Do you know the real prizes of everything we sell? Do you know the main points and the perfect times to do it? No, you don't. I don't even know because I'm busy fixing all that." He then smiled to place a hand over Shiva's shoulder. "She does."

The four other man was surprised, and Shiva remain in silence without seeing them to the eyes. She, for a moment, felt nervous. Her plan wasn't going so well.

"A woman?" Azrail said. "What she knows about all we do?"

"She had being with Django all this time." Andrzej said with a smile. "She has being in the meetings, in the parties and even when Django was selling everything."

"And don't forget she was his girlfriend." Perttu said quickly knowing Shiva would appreciate he used " _was_ " instead of the terrible " _is_ " that she didn't want to use now. "She was for sure there when he made the calls and give names."

"After all, she is our queen. Even Django knew it." Eren said holding Shiva's hand. "She will be the boss, and I will not murder that asshole if you don't promise you will accept it, guys."

Shiva was surprised. Maybe after all her plan was going well. She tried to don't smile in that moment remembering the main reason why she seduced Django was to have his place or at least some power, and of course that terrible fight with Django and almost being raped wasn't something she wanted or saw coming but all of that lead to the moment where she could lied about the fact Django was being a traitor. Now, she thought for herself, she could have the power and a revenge of all those hits and nights at Django' side.

"I can't see anyone but Shiva doing this." Andrzej answered.

"I do agree." Perttu smiled to Shiva and winked. "She is my queen."

She couldn't hide a bit of blush. After all, didn't Perttu once told her he would be always at her side even if she was with Django?

"Well…" Azrail sighed to then turn to see Shiva. He smiled and laughed. "What the hell! After all she is a man too. Just one thing, if she doesn't make out gang go up again I will take her place."

"Yes, of course." Eren laughed about it. "If you could. So…" he then sighed seeing her legs. "Wait, I need to cover you with some bandages, queen."

"I can do it." Perttu moved quickly almost pushing him to take her legs and some bandages. "Please, continue, friend."

It wasn't easy to see indeed, but Shiva really liked all that attention. Now she was feeling better. Perttu at her feet, Jan holding her shoulder, Andrzej in front of her and Eren holding her hand. She knew Azrail was hard to get, but at least he accepted it without more problems. But what she didn't expect was the whole plan.

"How are we going to give him the poison?" Eren said. "Doesn't he need something to push it? Like, he needs to run or swim or something to make his heart beat and then the poison will do its job." Everyone was in silence hearing him. "That's what I red once."

"You are right, Andromeda." Jan smiled. "He needs some action, like sex." Shiva felt the squish in her shoulder. "And someone close enough to can make him take the poison."

"Oh no!" Perttu rose up with a very angry expression. "Do you think Shiva will do that after what he did?!" he was almost throwing a fist to Jan…

"I will do it." Shiva said after taking a deep breath.

He could heard some strong words in Finnish, the Cygnus was terribly angry about it. Shiva didn't expect it indeed, but she could trust in Jan easily.

"Fine. Then, guys, let's begin." Jan said taking his wallet. "I need you to buy some things and maybe steal some others. If the plan works well, in some days we will cut the head of the king."

"I thought we would poison him." Azrail said a bit serious.

"We will… it is a metaphor." The Andromeda laughed. "You are indeed stupid."

"Said it again!"

"Don't fight." Shiva said a bit tired. "And please, may I stay here tonight?"

Eren, the owner of the apartment, was almost saying yes but he asked why, after all Shaka's place was indeed better and for sure Agora was waiting for her. She needed to explain that, once more, she couldn't arrive like that. His brother would be totally worried, and Shaka would need an explanation. They decided to obey her without ask more, but again Eren was almost saying yes…

"This isn't a place for a lady." Perttu smiled taking his keys and giving them to Shiva. "Stay in my apartment. I can sleep here or in a hotel."

"You are not going to be the favourite of the queen." Azrail push him to then move to the door. "But better move on, we need first to cut King's head."

"That's an elegant name for the mission." Eren smile to stand up. "And I promise you I will have a better apartment, queen."

Shiva just laughed about this, but that made her have some pain. Andrzej opened a beer and give it to her and then took the money from his brother's hand. He explained what he needed and he wanted it tomorrow or even that same night. Both twins worked very well together, so Shiva said nothing till Andrzej made a reverence as a joke and run to go out with the other Saints.

"I will call to my driver." Jan said as he pat Shiva's shoulder. "I don't want you use the bus, you must be indeed tired." He then chuckled. "It was indeed a nervous night, isn't? I bet you felt nervous when lying or when the Pegasus questioned you as the boss."

"How did…" Shiva was shocked.

"You are a very great liar, my queen." Jan said. "I must say that even if it wasn't your plan I prefer you as my boss. But remember you lie to the people who has the opportunity to see you… not the people who has the opportunity to feel your pulse and hear your voice." He gave his hand to help her stand up. "As you were all this year the brain and the neck in this gang, Django was just a traitor in his way, so I must admit your lie was true after all. I will teach you to be better in this, anyway."

She smiled and sighed leaving the beer in a table.

"Are you going to black mail me?"

Jan looked now a bit serious, even angry. He held her close enough to walk side by side to go out of the apartment as he was taking his cell phone.

"I told you, I prefer you as boss than just the neck of this team of us." He said with honestly. "I don't want or need to black mail you."

"True." She said taking the cell phone from his hands and looking something in the contact list. "For the same reason, I will accept be the leader of the Black Saints, if you promise me never leave me."

"Oh?" Jan was now surprised.

"I'm smart, I don't doubt it, and I can lead this very easy. But I want someone to guide me in all this world." She held his arm to help him walk to the stairs. "I want and need someone who can teach me not just to lie perfectly but to know when someone lies to me." She began to dial a number as they kept walking. "So, Jan, you will be at my side and I promise I will be loyal to you."

"Then is a deal, my queen." He chuckled and held her hand to kiss it. "I will be loyal to you too. Just make me a favour."

"Yes?"

"I don't want to be at your side. I prefer be your shadow." Shiva made the other man in the phone wait when she heard that. "I don't need problems, I prefer just find a solution to yours."

"It is a deal, my darker Dragon."

"Great. See it as the first deal as the leader of the Black Saints, my beautiful queen."


	3. The Queen has arrived PT2

.

.

 **Warning: Contains implicit sex scene, violence and murder.**

* * *

.

The days passed in a rush. Django didn't wait too long to talk with Shiva and ask her a date again. He always did the same after those terrible attacks towards her, and she always accepted them without problem. But now was different. Shiva was acting normal and said yes to the invitation of Django to his apartment. He knew what the leader of the Black Saints was expecting, and of course she would give it to him.

When the clock showed the ten pm, Shiva was wearing just his underwear and receiving kisses and caresses from Django. She was a great liar, even faking a pleasure that wasn't there.

"Ah, hunny?" she asked to separate him from her body. "May I ask you something?"

"What?" the real deep voice heard a bit angry. Shiva needed to be careful with him.

"Don't you want to make it funnier?" she smiled and pointed to a purple purse. "I bring some candies for tonight."

"Candies?" Django moved to let her take the purse. "Ah… do you think I'm not man enough?"

"Not those candies." She laughed to take a little white box and show him some purple pills. "These are different, are to have more fun!"

"I thought you didn't like this." Django said to then take one of them. "Well, then are you going to take one too?"

"I already did." She smiled to kiss him and let his hand move to reach his legs. "That's why I want you have one of these and then we… can begin…"

As she was doing all this, outside the apartment a car was parked in the other side of the street. There was a man with a black Cygnus tattooed in his left arm and another man with a cane in his hands. Perttu was a bit nervous, even his leg didn't stop moving as his eyes were totally focused on the window that he knew was the apartment of Django.

"She will be all right."

"I hope so." Perttu said. "She called me yesterday, she said she was afraid and was thinking in have a knife in his purse if anything could be wrong."

"Nothing will be wrong." Jan smiled. "She is very smart. She is the best liar I had seeing… maybe she lied to you too without knowing."

"Why she would do that?" the Cygnus asked a bit angry.

"I said maybe. Do you doubt of your new leader?"

"No. I don't. I know she was afraid. Damn…" he get out of the car and closed the door. "I should be there… I need to."

The cigarette in his mouth was now turned on as his eyes began to follow the smoke shard. Again, he could see the apartment and his clock began to have a terrible echo on his ears.

But Shiva's ears had an echo too. She was trying to think in something else as Django was over her, maybe in faking a bit more and look around if she would need some kind of help. She was trying to be calm down, at least not to look suspicious. Shiva took a deep breath as Django move her to be in top. He was with a terrible smile and held her hard enough to make red marks on her arms.

"You are mine, you know that?" Shiva nodded as she faked a moan. "And this will show it."

As his hands were closing, Shiva was trying to don't yell or try to escape. It really hurt and even felt one of his nails pointing her skin. But suddenly something made her take a last deep breath.

Those eyes were now seeing her but not like before, they were almost in blank. Django tried to open his mouth but couldn't speak. In that moment, Shiva smiled. She couldn't hide her laugh and thanks to this he was now angry.

"W- wha…"

"Are you ok?" she asked with such an excellent lie he was confused. "It must be that you love me so much… your heart is stopping."

In that moment she was threw to the floor. Shiva fall but rose up quickly as he could to take the purse. As she was taking her clothes, Django moved to take her arm, but now she was far enough to make him fall from the bed. She was now smiling again seeing that strong man trying to speak or even just hold her hand.

"H- hel…"

"Help?" she said moving forward to still seeing him. "Oh, no, that's what I yelled some days ago… and what I yelled the first night with you!" she then jump like if she was so happy. "You might want to say Hell, because that's where you are going to go!"

She didn't wait long to leave the purse in the floor and begin to dress again. But as she did all this, Shiva never stop seeing how Django was suffering. And too, she was still with that smile. She sat down on the floor when she heard the last breath of that man and how he was trying to take her hand.

"Do you remember you told me you didn't want to die alone?" she smiled. "I'm so glad I'm here with you… don't you think so, hunny?" she winked. "I really did have fun tonight."

When she rose up, she stand there some minutes. Django wasn't Django anymore, was just a corpse and she knew it. He wasn't moving, his eyes where in white and his hand in the chest said everything. Anyway, she took the purse again.

The third cigarette in the Cygnus mouth was still there when his cell phone began to ring. He didn't wait too long to take it and run to the other side of the street. He knew he needed to use the back entrance and try to look totally normal as he was going up the stairs to reach the floor where Shiva was. He was now with a smile and almost opening the door when the door opened alone.

"Perttu?" Shiva asked a bit serious. "Come, quickly." He obey without problems to then receive a slight slap on his cheek.

"Ah! Why?"

"Shh… someone can hear you." Shiva sighed. "You don't have gloves. You was almost touching the door. Remember Jan told us to be careful with all."

"Wow…" he smiled. "You are acting like real boss now."

"I'm your boss now." She said still serious. "In my purse you will find another pair of gloves. Just look in the bed or in the bathroom anything from me."

"Anything? Like, hair and…"

"Anything…"

He knew the meaning of that and tried to don't let the jealousy take his energy. Perttu took the purse and opened to then smiled and be a bit calm down. At side of the gloves, was a little knife he once give to Shiva, the same day he promised that will be always at her side.

.

* * *

.

The midnight arrived as any other night. Jan was listen some music in the car and he could heard some people walking. Some were already drunk, some other were talking about the great party they were going to. But he was more interested in the conversation of some police men. As he thought, those two wasn't saying anything interesting or important, but could heard their distance and tried to think that if in that moment Shiva and Perttu went out, they would see them. He smiled, he knew his new boss was smarter than the last one.

And exactly that last one was still on the floor. Meanwhile the Finnish young man was recollecting a glass that had Shiva's lipstick.

"I think I finished." He said to move towards the bedroom. "Shiva? Queen?"

He moved slowly to then find a very bizarre scene. The girl was on her knees in front of the dead body. Perttu walked and sat down at her side. She was seeing it very interested. He asked if she was fine, but Shiva just turned to see him.

"I killed him…"

Perttu, since the begging, noticed the serious tone in her voice and knew she wasn't taking it so well.

"No, you didn't. We did." He said holding her hands. "Don't feel bad we…"

"I don't feel bad." She smiled. "I just thought I should react in other way."

As she said that and turned to see again the corpse her smiled remove to then see Perttu's eyes and began to cry. He didn't know what to do but hug her.

"He is dead!" she said in such explosive way. "Perttu, he is dead!"

"Shiva? Are you all right?"

"I loved him so much, and now he is dead!"

He felt terrible confused. Shiva was crying and sobbing, when suddenly took a deep breath and cleaned her tears to stand up. Perttu followed this action and take her shoulders, he couldn't understand why she was like that. Was she now crazy because killed someone? Did he just loosed Shiva because the plan? He believe it very firmly when suddenly she smiled. She was crazy now!

"Do you think I should cry more or was good?"

Or maybe she wasn't.

"What?"

"Perttu, my boyfriend just died because a heart attack." Shiva said as she moved holding his hand to go out of there. "I loved him a lot, and he loved me too." She took the purse and opened the door of the apartment. "Maybe tomorrow or in some days they will find him, and then he will need a coffin and everything. Of course, the Black Saints will pay for it."

"Indeed we will."

Both saw each other. Perttu was now smiling because could understand the Queen was just acting perfectly. He removed the gloves from his hand after close the door. Shiva smiled and held his arm close to walk towards the stairs.

"And then we all we go to his funeral." He kept saying as he was removing Shiva's gloves. "And you will be there crying as you did some minutes ago, without believing the love of your life just died."

"Ah, such a terrible week I will have. Today is… Saturday, isn't?" Perttu nodded as they began to move downstairs. "Well, then maybe the next Friday will be enough to let the Black Saints know about the new boss they will have."

"For sure, and I bet we will choose a powerful and smart person. I already think I give all my loyalty to her… I mean, to the next boss."

Shiva and Perttu just laughed going downstairs. They just stop some seconds when Shiva could see thru the windows of the main hall how some police men were walking around Jan's car. She didn't mind at all when she separate from Perttu.

"Gerald," she said as she moved towards the car. "I told you not to park the car so far. I hate to walk."

Perttu smiled and quickly fixed his vest.

"I'm sorry, my lady. I will try to remember it."

He opened the passenger door and let her go in to then enter to the driver sit and start the car.


	4. The Queen has arrived PT3

.

.

The midnight and some minutes were in her watch when Shiva saw it. She smiled and turned to see thru the window of the car. She loved to see those beautiful apartments and those expensive cars, and couldn't hide it and a big smile turned in her face.

"How do you think they will take it?" Jan asked as he felt Shiva's hand over his.

"I don't know. I just hope they are happy enough." She said to squish his hand. "My darker Dragon, do you think they will forget their loyalty to their only boss?"

"No, my queen. I think they will not."

The car stopped in front of a beautiful and big apartment building. It looked modern and even it had a man as the door keeper. He opened the door of the classic and gorgeous Mustang and helped to the beautiful woman go out, she smiled but waited till Jan went out to held his arm.

"Are you totally sure is here?" she asked as they were walking over the beautiful blue carpet that was in the entrance of the building.

"I never do mistakes, my lady."

"That's true, you had shown it all these months." Shiva looked happy to reach the elevator.

He was with a clean and very expensive suit, and she was wearing a beautiful dress that mark the curves he didn't have for nature. But those little fixes over the dress made him look like a real woman and for her was the best way to use his money.

Apartment number 64 was easy to find, and she didn't hesitate to ring the bell. The door opened and she smiled widely.

"Ah! Our queen!"

The man with a black constellation tattoo and now long hair smiled to hug her.

"Eren! I'm glad to see you." He didn't wait to kiss her and then kiss her hand too. "Jan arrived with me, could you help him as I say hello to the others?"

"Yes, my queen. Damn, we are so happy that you came back!" he was giving his hand to Jan but he just gave his cane and smiled.

"I don't need you."

"You was holding Shiva's arm…"

"Oh, but that was Shiva's arm, not yours." He laughed. "Just give me a glass of wine and let me enjoy till she says hello to everyone."

Eren decided to have a little party in his new apartment. It was big enough to have two floors and a big living room. Even, as he explained later, an extra room. Anyway, no one could use it, just the Queen. But he wasn't the only one from "The Black Four" in the party.

"The Queen has arrived!" the Pegasus was with red cheeks after some beers so didn't wait to hold Shiva up and kiss her and the hand too. "My favourite Queen. She is better than any other queen!"

"I see you are drunk." She said holding herself on his shoulders because the man was holding her only with an arm. "Please, be careful, Azrail."

"I will, just for you."

"Be careful!" the Dragon run fast enough to now hold Shiva on his arms and push the Pegasus with his foot. "Don't you know who you have in your hands?! She is the queen of the city."

He placed her in the floor with a lot of delicacy to then kiss her lips and then his hand. Everyone who could see that knew that his man was one of the important man around the Black Saints. That way to salute was to show her respect and even show their high rank. Only the Black Four's member could kiss her lips, the other ones could kiss her hand and even some just could see her and that's all. Indeed, she was a Queen.

"I'm so glad you arrived well, my queen." Andrzej said with a reverence. "How was the trip?

"Perfect. I close another deal. But please, I want to rest from the business talk." She sighed as someone offer her a glass of wine. "I don't drink, thank you…"

"She likes pomegranate and orange juice." She smiled hearing that Finnish accent.

The glass was red but she could smell the orange. Perttu held her close to kiss her lips softly and then his hand. For him was the perfect excuse and was enough to make him feel happy.

"My queen. I'm glad you are here." He said with an honest smile. "I can't believe you are making this all alone. I mean, ten months since your beloved boyfriend died and now we are earning enough money to have this."

"Alone?" She laughed to hold his arm and let Andrzej follow her. "You are my fourth cardinal points, my beloved Kings. I'm just the head, and a head can't do anything alone. It needs strong arms and legs to keep walking and holding all."

"It is too poetic. You had spent too much time with Jan, my queen." Eren said after hearing that.

"Well, then you are the head. Who is the brain?" Azrail smiled still a bit drunk.

"Are you saying she is not smart enough?" Perttu was a bit angry when he let her sit in the bar at side of Jan. "She is smart enough to do it by herself."

"Thank you, my Cygnus. But he is right to think about it. Sometimes the people just sees the head and not the brain." She kissed Perttu once more. "Don't get angry. Better enjoy."

"Yes, enjoy because tomorrow we have work." Andrzej said as he showed a message from his cell phone. "A certain woman called Saori Kido wants to talk with you, queen."

She was now in silence. Shiva was serious and drank a bit of his juice. The five of them knew that silence, she was thinking in the answer and wasn't just thinking but awaiting.

"Tell her she is busy." Jan said in the end. "Maybe not today. Let's see… today is Thursday."

"The Monday. I will talk with her the next Monday." Shiva smiled at the end. "The people says she is like a Goddess, well… I need to learn a lot about her before the meeting."

"Well, Goddess save the Queen." Jan rose up his glass in the air.

"The only Queen!" the other said to then let their glasses make a beautiful sound.

Shiva received some kissed in her cheek and smiled. Even if she was happy, she knew about that woman and would expect the best. But for now, she could have fun with her Four Celestial Black Kings.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _I hope you enjoyed! I really did and want to write more about this guys. Specially because I want to show a role as a leader to Shiva AND her insane phase._

 _Thank you for reading! and Feel free to comment anything and maybe give some ideas or hc? What do you think about the guys? And bout their names?_


	5. Show your face PT1

**.**

 **.**  
 **NEXT PART AFTER " _THE QUEEN HAS ARRIVED"_**  
 **[ GORE - FRIENDSHIP - SOME TOUCH OF ROMANCE - TORTURE ]**

* * *

The day was just terrible. Since the morning, the leader of the Black Saints was having problems in every single detail. He was using the bus like a normal person because, even if his Black Kings had motorcycles, he remembered his second hand, Jan the Black Dragon, didn't like him to be in such dangerous thing. All the day he had reunions with dealers, with some important person and even with his brother who didn't stop in scolding him about his new life. Anyway, Shiva wasn't just bothered because of that. He was nervous.

Days before, she was in one of the bars Perttu owned. Shiva was smart enough to learn how to give organization to the group, even to divide properties that ten months ago belongs only to Django so could be easy to keep in track. In the north, all the bars and dealers were now business of Perttu, the black Cygnus, and he had some other gang members under his control. East belongs to Eren, the black Andromeda, and the west to Azrail, the black Pegasus. Finally the south to Andrzej, one of the Black Dragons. They had the freedom of do anything they need to do, but some things needed to be called with Shiva or Jan; when they wanted to close a deal, when they needed to hire people or just when they decided to begin a little attack to another enemy. In the end of every month, they would be together in Shiva's office or in any place and talk like friends but about business and give advice between them. So, that day was the Perttu's bar the reunion.

That night, Shiva and Jan were already waiting in a table that was special for them, drinking some wine and juice. Nobody would tell them anything about being drinking something so soft or even without alcohol because, after all, they were the owners and nobody wanted to make fun of such powerful woman. But all the costumers were in silence when the four saints and even some other gang members entered. The Black Pegasus run to jump to the bar table and smiled to Shiva.

"Hey, queen! We found something for you." He turned to the barman. "Give me a beer."

"For me?" Shiva smiled. She know that the four Kings sometimes would steal or buy something for her. But now was different. "What's that?"

She was impressed when the Black Andromeda push a man who was chained. He fell from his knees and yelled of pain, but the cloth over his mouth didn't let the sound go out. The poor man had some wounds here and there showing that the Black Four hit him enough time. The Black Dragon smiled to let himself lay in the corner of the table to be close to Shiva and the Black Cygnus took the head of the man with his bare hands. Shiva was indeed impressed and, under the table, held Jan's hand. He knew she was smart enough to know a glare wouldn't work with him, so it was her way to ask for help. Thanks to this Jan could read her, he could feel Shiva's pulse and know she was in a rush; scared and even nervous. She knew why that man was there.

"We found this guy trying to steal us." Perttu said.

"And?" she asked.

"And?" Azrail laughed to then hit the beer into the edge of the bar table to open it. "We need to show him that is just not right." He took the tap and throw it directly to the head of the man.

Everyone turned to see Shiva. She was the boss and leader now. She already saw it a lot of times with Django; he would hit or even torture those kind of people in front of everyone. She could remember once that a lot of people in a bar decided to go out when he began to do it. Now the gang members and the same Black Four were waiting the same from their new leader.

Shiva felt Jan's thumb making circle over her skin. For them was a way to say she needed to stay in calm.

"We should... think about it..."

The Four Saints glare at each other to then turn to see Shiva. After some seconds, Azrail came close drinking the beer and then just sighed.

"I had think about it when kicked the shit out of him some minutes ago."

Shiva squeezed Jan's hand when the bottle broke in thousands of pieces exactly after Azrail hit the head of the man. Only Jan felt it but Perttu saw it. He sighed and realized maybe Shiva wasn't as violent as the last boss. And it was true. She didn't like it and all those months she focused in reorganize and fix all Django's mistakes. But now was the first time she was in front of this kind of problems.

"Perttu, you shouldn't let this happens in your bar." Suddenly one of the Black Dragons decided to break the silence. "The costumers will never come back."

"Indeed." Shiva answered quickly. "Go to the back office. I'll go in some minutes."

The Four Kings decided don't say anything and the Black Andromeda just began to kick the man to make him move. But after them the other gang members began to follow. Shiva didn't expect it so she just asked them why. Some of the worst looks were to here in that moment.

"Why not?"

"The office is for high ranks. You keep your distance and go outside to do your business."

"No travesty faggot man will tell me what to do."

That minute they could see the anger in her eyes. But they did nothing, only Jan placed his hand in the back of her back to give a lightly pat. They both had their way to talk in secret because normally Shiva would communicate things with her eyes to the Four Kings, but indeed with Jan wasn't an option. The gang members laughed because the red color on her face, she was so angry that couldn't talk.

"Go outside, now."

Any voice with authority from Shiva's mouth was nothing compared with Jan's. They did nothing else but turn to the main entrance leaving those two alone. The boss took a deep breath and the second in power just passed his hand over her back.

"Sorry." She said in the end.

"You said you would do every advice I give you." He smiled coming a bit close so the conversation would stay between them. "But you're an independent woman, so you do what you wish."

"I said I'm sorry..."

"I'm not angry, Shiva. I thought would be a good idea to stand up." That was the reason he pat her back softly. "You need to know that the gang isn't just my brother and the other Kings. They are the higher rank, yes, but the whole business in the streets are those who yell to you, my queen. And those doesn't trust in you yet."

Shiva took a deep breath and stand up to help Jan. They didn't move some seconds till he decided to walk towards the door that was Perttu's office.

"What do I need to do?" Shiva asked while they were walking.

"Make the man suffer. They need to see you can show authority and fear."

The simple idea of being violent at that level with someone for the only reason to wake up fear was something that Shiva never did and never wait to do. But as Jan once told her, if Shiva wanted to be there and be respected, all her life needed to change. She just squeezed his hand and opened the door in the exact moment Eren was throwing a kick to the man's face.

"Hey!" Andrzej whistle to have their attention. "The Queen is here."

As she was expecting, the four turned to see her with a smile. Even if the other members of the gang didn't trust in Shiva or didn't like her totally, those four and Jan were still loving her in their own ways. She smiled but felt nervous enough to remove it when she felt how Jan was still in the door and just left her hand to push her back softly and slow. She needed to do that alone.

While she walked to be in front of the men, she could hear his sobs and see how the blood threads were going down from his mouth to finish in the floor. Shiva took a deep breath and saw how the other four were at the back of the man. They look like waiting something from her, so Azrail didn't wait too long.

"Are you going to begging now?" He said a bit angry.

"With what?" She asked to the sigh. "I mean, I don't have anything to..."

"Take this." Perttu came close to take Shiva's hand and give one of those boxers he liked to use. Were heavy but he didn't mind in place it between Shiva's fingers.

"That's not necessary." Azrail laughed. "You have the best weapon just under your nose. Literally." He pointed the high heels she was wearing and she even gave a step forward. "Use your imagination, woman."

That was supposed to be enough because Perttu moved again to his place and the silence was there again. But the sobs of the man were terrible. Shiva saw him for some minutes and felt how the weapon that the Black Cygnus gave to her was even heavier than before. The man had the terrible idea to get up his face and see Shiva. Her eyes were open widely because of this.

"Please... sorry."

One of his eyes was close and purple. It didn't look like anything human now. His mouth was full of blood and saliva and his nose looked broke in more than two pieces.

"How you dare to say that to our queen?" Eren smiled holding one of the chains that were taking the man's hands and swung it directly to his face.

The leader gasped and turned to her back. She didn't want to do it.

"I can't."

The Black Four didn't say anything. Even the man sighed and lay his head on the floor to cry. He felt save now.

"Fine..." Perttu moved to hold her arms and turned her to take the weapon between her fingers. "We will do it."

She nodded and saw them. The only smiling was Perttu and because she knew he loved her enough to show a bit of kindness. But the other three were in silence trying to avoid her deep blue eyes. Even Azrail showed a very angry face. He was furious.

The Queen felt how the crown was too heavy now. She walked towards the door but suddenly the Pegasus's hand held her arm and turned her.

"You will stay till we finish." Shiva wanted to cry and wasn't sure why. "If you go out, those bastards will know you did nothing and expect nothing of respect from them." He made such terrible smile. "We will never say what happened here, but you better stay."

She nodded and moved slowly to be at side of the Black Dragon Jan. She hear the hits and how the man was asking forgiveness to her. But Shiva did nothing but hug Jan.

"Are you disappointed?"

After so long time at her side with a loyalty Shiva never expected or himself never gave, for her Jan was like a master and even her love for him grow more and more. If she needed to say the name of the feeling she felt for them was indeed love, but Jan and Perttu were more than that. One was her master and the other was the first in promise loyalty to her.

"After all you had done to us and knowing I'm your beloved friend, I can't say that." Shiva sighed and Jan placed his arm around her. "But as your second hand in these kind of business, I was expecting more from you, Shiva. I'm indeed disappointed."

Those words were even worse than the sound of the man asking for help.


	6. Show your face PT2

**.**

 **.**

 **[ BLOOD ]**

* * *

Remembering all that happened days before in Perttu's bar didn't help in his humour. Shiva was seeing thru the window of his office. Outside were some motorcycles that belongs to Andrzej and Perttu, and some other from other gang's members. The house was old and big, but wasn't expensive at all as other people thought. The older owner died some years ago and nobody wanted to buy it because was far away from the city and to reach the main house the people needed to pass a whole path around trees that made it look like a forest. That's why the house was perfect for them. Some weekends, Shiva and the Black Four alongside Jan would pass the time there. Some other days, the gang members would stay there before go to their houses. It wasn't a manor, but was big enough to let live there the Four Saints when they decided not to be in the city. And that was the reason why Shiva was so angry and nervous. That day all of the Four Kings, the Queen and the Darker Dragon supposed to be there. But the whole day, Shiva didn't have news from Jan and some hours ago he sent to Azrail and Eren to look for him.

Wearing a simple white sweater and some green jeans, Shiva could look like a man if it wasn't because the make up, the high heels and the jewellery. His deep blue eyes were seeing the central point of the outsiders of the house. It was a circle to let the cars move easily, so in the middle he decided to decor it with a little terrace. His eyes were in that point not because was seeing the beautiful fake flowers or the bank he used to read or spend talks with some of the Four Kings, but because if a car decided to enter he could see it easily. But in that moment the door opened. Shiva turned and she smiled some seconds to then realize the Black Dragon who was enter wasn't the one he was awaiting for.

"Well…" Andrzej sighed. "I see you aren't so happy to see me, my queen."

"Oh, no, isn't that." Shiva gave some steps towards him. "I'm always happy to see any of my kings."

Andrzej gave a quickly kiss and then let Shiva sat in the desk.

"I see you are still worried. I would like to let you know that's unnecessary."

"Of course I'm worried, Andrzej." The voice of Shiva rose up with some fury. "I'm exhausted, I'm stressed, I'm sad and I'm totally worried. The whole day I had being from one side to other without Jan at my side." He sighed. "I know you might think I'm useless without him, but I hadn't pass a year in all this world and sometimes I get very nervous when I need to talk with big bosses."

"Ah, please, don't do this." Andrzej said with a lot of calm. "You are not useless, and I can say you had made a lot of things without him. Today you were nervous because you hadn't have news from Jan."

"And I can't understand why you are so calm. He is your brother!"

"And?"

"And?!" Shiva moved to be in front of him. "My nerves would be destroyed if something happened to my brother. Right now are almost at that point and Jan isn't even my family, and don't even make me talk about Eren and Azrail. Why they hadn't come?"

"Queen, you should know that the family doesn't matter now. If Jan is dead, he is dead and that's all and you will need to keep in this work. He is just another gang member"

"What did you say?" Shiva was astonished. "How can you say that?" Andrzej was almost answering but none of them could expect what Shiva decided to do. A terrible slap made his cheek turned red. "Don't ever say that again. He isn't just another gang member. I don't give a shit about some of the assholes that are outside now, but I do care about some of them." Shiva came close to push his shoulder. "And I'm totally sure that I love you, the Black Four, and I love Jan." Andrzej was totally in silence with those words. "You are not my family, but you are my Kings and I'm your Queen. And I love you and I worry about you. So don't dare to come and talk about any of my Kings as they were just another gang members."

The Black Saint saw Shiva with some calm in the eyes. After some months he took the power as the leader, he was always saying that. Shiva would always tell them that he loved them without hesitation and would give his life for them. Even if was known that Perttu and Eren believed that, sometimes Azrail and Andrzej would doubt about it. Jan never said his opinion about that, but didn't look like he would care. So now Shiva was almost crying because the anger saying those things but slapping Andrzej's cheek as if he was someone else.

"Then prove it." Andrzej said.

"I don't need to prove anything. I know what I feel."

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't believe you."

The leader of the Black Saints just sighed about this. He was so angry, he was almost shaking. But suddenly his eyes grow and turned to the window, almost in the same moment the doors of the office opened with an abrupt push.

"Queen!" Perttu didn't wait to hold Shiva's arm. "It is Jan's car, there is Azrail and Eren as well."

Shiva run alongside the Black Cygnus as the Black Dragon began to follow them. Shiva felt happy for a moment, but the way Perttu talked made her feel a terrible hole in the chest.

Emotions rushing in her veins and the sound of the car parking and don't even count how the doors were already open to let them pass, made Shiva's tears go out. She stopped with Perttu and Andrzej in the edges of the stairs when the beautiful old car stopped exactly in front. Nobody came close to the car, not even she and the two Black Kings. But the door of the co-pilot opened and Shiva took a deep breath that sounded like a terrible gasp. It was so deep that Andrzej felt scared and couldn't move when Shiva placed her hands in her own face.

"Eren!" she yelled.

The Black Saints that were around couldn't believe that yell. It was like someone perceiving the dead of someone close to them; even one of the gang members said later it was like a mother losing her children on her arms.

Shiva didn't wait, she almost fall for her high heels so throw them and run in bare feet. When she reached the door of the car, she didn't wait to enter and take in her arms the body of Eren.

"My Andromeda!" she began to cry holding him close and falling to the floor to put him out of the car. "Eren, my Eren!" Shiva held his bloody face and kissed his lips to then hold him closer to her chest.

Some sounds went out of his mouth to then take a deep breath.

The other Black Saints now didn't wait to come close and help Shiva to stand up with Eren in her arms. They couldn't believe her face and not even his face. Eren was full of blood, but his eyes opened a bit and his mouth was trying to speak.

"Fuck!" Shiva turned to the car hearing someone else. "Ah! Fuck! It hurts!"

"Perttu!" the leader yelled as she placed Eren's body in the arms of the other Black Saints that were trying to help the Queen. "Call to the hospital, we need to go!" But she didn't run to the interior of the house.

Again, in front of all the members of such messed gang, Shiva ran so quickly that didn't care her bare feet over the rocks and the dirt or his sweater full of blood. The leader opened the door of the pilot to throw another gasp and hold Azrail's face to kiss it.

"Azrail? Are you ok?!"

"No! Of course I'm not!" he yelled.

"Let me help you." Shiva placed his arm in the back of the Black Pegasus to help him go out. "My Azrail, what happened?"

"Shiva! Open the trunk! Open it!"

"Andrzej, help to Azrail."

The Black Dragon, as almost everyone that were around, was surprised in how Shiva was moving everything. Indeed he was showing something that their old boss never showed. They didn't know if it was because Shiva was a woman, they didn't know if it was because all the stress of that day, but Andrzej then remembered the words she was always saying to them. She loved them.

Shiva leaved Azrail in the front of the car in a careful way, he had his fingers and one of his legs broke and some blood was dropping from his eyebrow. The leader then enter on the beautiful car and push a button to let the trunk's door open instantly.

As Eren was now in the floor recovering a bit, Azrail was being helped by Andrzej, Perttu finished a call and was moving to take the keys of another car. He said that using the car where they arrived could bring whoever did that to the hospital and finish their job at least with Eren who was in a terrible phase between faint and still wake up. But everyone stopped whatever they were doing. Again, a terrible scream made them feel shivers. Their eyes turned to Shiva who was almost in a shock, but moved after some seconds to the interior of the trunk.

"Help!" he yelled as he began to pull a body. "Quickly! Bring the car!"

A dead body fall to the ground and some of them could realize was Jan's driver. Shiva let part of her body enter again to the car trunk and pull out another body, but this time he was more careful.

"Jan… my beloved!" she was astonished. "My Dragon, please, Jan!"

As he did with the other two, Shiva didn't wait to kiss Jan's lips over and over and then pulled his body out of the interior of the car with help of the other Dragon. He never realize it, but he felt a clench in his chest. Maybe he didn't care about his brother, but now he did… and was terrible be available to see himself in such condition. He saw himself full of blood, with his hair cut and some terrible scars over his wrist showing that maybe some handcuffs were there and some terrible marks in his neck that made him feel a rope that never was there in his own body. Indeed, seeing his twin in that condition was terrible. Even so he was almost in a shock, he took a deep breath and tried to look in another direction.

"Help me to bring Eren and Azrail." Perttu left a beautiful blue car in the back of the other one and moved quickly at side of Andrzej. "The hospital is waiting for us, my queen. Let's go."

"Perttu…" she saw him with tears in the eyes. "Please… I can't… is he…" she was shaking and they could see her hand in Jan's neck. "I can't."

The Finnish young man placed his hand over his neck and, without expect too much time, held Shiva's arms to help her to rise up.

"He is alive, so let's go now!"


	7. Show your face PT3

**.**

 **.**

The car was from Shiva, even if she never drive it, but as always now she was in the back seat. Azrail, the Black Pegasus, was sit in the back of the pilot. He had some broke bones so he wasn't as terrible as the other two. Perttu was driving while Andrzej was at his side. Both were in silence and trying to be the ones with the calm, but indeed were worried about Shiva and the other two. Shiva was sit in the middle and over her chest was Eren lying down over his back. Part of his body was in the sit and the chest was being hold by Shiva's arm so he could feel the heart beating. Meanwhile, Jan was sit at her side but Shiva let his head lay over his shoulder to feel his breath. She was crying and her hands were holding them so close.

"Azrail?" everyone was paying attention. After so long silence, Shiva was talking again and lead her hand cares the Pegasus' face to fix a bit his hair. "How do you feel?"

"As shit." He smiled with still pain. "I will be ok, just worry about those two."

He kissed her hand and moved a bit to hold Eren's body.

"Your fingers, Azrail…" Shiva pushed him slightly but he didn't care. "Stop."

"No, let me help you, queen." He placed his arms around Eren to place him in a better position to don't let him fall. Of course, Azrail felt the pain in his hands. "Thank you."

"Why?" Shiva cried as he caressed again Azrail's face. "I'm a terrible leader."

"You are not." Perttu said in the end. "You worry about us… you really love us, don't you?"

Shiva smiled and nodded. Even Andrzej turned to see it. Now Azrail was over Shiva's shoulder and kissed her cheek with a smile. She was till shacking and didn't stop holding the two bodies close to her, but for some seconds her sight crossed with Andrzej. He didn't do anything but smile.

The closer hospital already know them. Shiva already decided to make a deal with them; help in some things like the transport of organs or medicines, but in return they would always have a space for anyone of the Black Saints and their leader without telling to the police. That's why in the moment they reached, already some people from the hospital were outside with beds.

Azrail moved as he could, only with the help of Andrzej and a doctor, but Perttu needed to help Eren go out of the car and then Shiva was still holding Jan and Eren's hand. The doctors and nurses placed them two in a stretcher hospital, as the leader gave them a last kiss in the foreheads.

After all that scene and all the adrenaline, Andrzej, Perttu and Shiva were in the entrance of the hospital. They saw how the doctors were moving fast as they could. The Cygnus and the Dragon shared a glance as they could heard Shiva's breathe, then both turned to see her. Even if the bare feet were full of dirt and some scratches of the rocks, was something very impressed see Shiva's clothes. The white sweater was full of a red crimson colour, nobody could guess it was white, and the green pants had red dots everywhere. Shiva's face was calm now but had the lips and part of her neck in a bloody bath and herself saw both hands that were red and still wet.

"Guys?" she asked seeing them. "Guys…"

Perttu and Andrzej moved quickly to catch her body and didn't wait to call for help for her too. Shiva's body was strong to hold three bodies by herself out of a car, but after so much rush and impression over the night, she faint in front of her two Kings.

With a deep breath, Shiva opened her eyes. She didn't move some seconds but then began to move her arms to try to reach something and stand up.

"Oh, Queen." He didn't recognize the voice immediately. "Calm down, everything is all right." A hand placed in her forehead so she couldn't stand up and then felt the warm of a kiss on it. "Calm down."

Shiva didn't move. Some minutes passed as she was with the eyes open. Perttu smiled to her and then could see Andrzej at her side in the bed, and he did the same expression to come closer.

"How do you feel, queen?" the Black Dragon smiled. "You scared us, really. We thought we would need another leader and, to be honest, I don't want another one."

"He is being an asshole. We never doubt it." the Black Cygnus pushed the other one to then turned to see Shiva again. "You just faint when we reached the hospital."

She took a deep breath to try to wake up fully, and indeed it helped.

"Where is Eren and Azrail?" she opened her eyes. "How is Jan? Where are they?" she stand up without help. "Where are my boys?!"

"Calm down, Shiva." Perttu held her hands. "Azrail is sleeping now. They sedated him because the pain. And Eren is totally fine. Indeed was a lot of blood but nothing that a good needle could help." He came close to hug her and let her cuddle in his chest. "They will wake up very soon."

"And where is my Jan?" she asked seeing Andrzej.

He sighed and came close to held Shiva's hand.

"My brother is in a critical state, my queen. He is in the emergency room, but I promise you he will be fine and you will visit him."

She nodded. She really didn't know what to say, after all she couldn't do anything.

"Guys, I feel fine right now. I would like to see Eren and Azrail."

"Well, the psychopath is here." Andrzej smiled as he stand up and let her see the other bed in the room. He was sleeping very calm. "We thought you would like to see at least one of them, but Eren is in other room, a private one, don't worry." Shiva smiled and lay on the bed. "The doctors told us that in the morning you and Azrail can go home."

"I can't do that."

"Oh, yes you can." Perttu said seriously. "And you will. You had a terrible day and your night was even worse so we want you to stay on the Black House and rest all day long."

"Guys, I can't I need to take care of you and…"

"No, no." the Cygnus Saints kept talking. "You said you are our Queen and we are your Kings, don't you? Well, even if I will hate myself saying this, obey your kings now and stay in the house."

"Yes, you are stupid to talk." Andrzej said to make Shiva laugh a bit. "What he wanted to say is that we love you, Shiva. And we worry about you, enough to ask you to don't push yourself these days. We promise you, we will take care of Eren and my brother."

Shiva sighed and nodded to cover her eyes for a second. She was trying to calm down and trying to don't feel the drugs on her veins. For sure they sedate her, maybe Perttu and Andrzej asked it after seeing how she reacted. But now she took a very serious countenance.

"My kings." Shiva kept talking after a pause. "Bring at least two Black Saints you can trust and make them stay here with Eren and Jan. You both, I need you make me a favour."

"We told you to relax, Shiva."

"I will not relax, Cygnus. I will not do it if you don't promise me you will make me this favour." They both didn't have any other option. "I don't care how much money you need or what you need to do… but I want you found the bastards who did this to my boys and I want them in the Black House." She was showing a hard face with traces of authority. "I will make them pay, and I will make them suffer even twice of what they did to my Jan and my Eren. I want their names, their boss and I want their weaknesses." She smiled. "I need to show to everybody that if they decide to touch my Kings, I will cut their heads."

"And if they touch our Queen…" Perttu smiled to Andrzej, who did the same.

"We will bring hell to their lives."


	8. Show your face PT4

**.**

 **.**

Almost a week passed when the doors of the hospital opened again. Everyone kept in silence when a beautiful woman in a suit entered. She was wearing a beautiful white skirt and a blue blouse that showed part of her arms. The high heels were blue as well and she was wearing some stunning sunglasses. The make up and the jewellery were perfect. But the thing that most made them pay attention was the men who was at her side. One was wearing a vest and his black hair was hold with a ponytail and the other one was using sunglasses as well and some chains were making sound, this last one was using some crutches and his face had some scratches and scars and even some threads.

"Good morning." She smiled coming close to the reception. "We have an appointment to remove his stitches and I want to visit my boyfriend."

"Yes, miss…"

"Shiva. I'm Shiva."

The woman in the other side of the counter saw her waiting for something else.

"You don't need her last name." Perttu said with a smile.

"And what's the name of your boyfriend?"

"Jan, he is in the emergency parlour."

"Sorry, miss, but he can only receive a visit for day and his brother already came."

"Really?" Shiva turned to see Perttu. "Well, I don't care. I'm now here and want to see him."

"Miss, I already…"

"Ok, I think you don't understand." Shiva sighed. "I will see him, and I don't care your rules. I had being waiting a whole week and I will not wait a day more, not even one more hour to see my boyfriend. So you better tell me where his room is, or I will make your boss fire you right now."

The woman in the counter could feel a bit of fear, but decided to keep saying the same. But the luck was good with her and one of the doctors came close to say hello to Shiva. He was the one who would help to Eren with his stitches and more, and one who really knew who the Queen was.

"And why are we being so lucky to have you here, Shiva?"

"I came to visit my boyfriend, Jan. He came a week ago and you told me he would be better enough to see me. You promised me."

"Ah, yes. His brother came already in the morning." He smiled to the woman in the reception. "Could you tell her the room as I help this young man? Thank you. Come here, Eren."

The Andromeda Saint tried to don't laugh after see Shiva's face when he turned to see the receptionist. She say nothing else but the number of the room and the indications to go there, and then Perttu and his boss moved as Eren went with the doctor.

In their way, Perttu was very serious and didn't say anything till the elevator's doors closed.

"Boyfriend? Since when Jan is your boyfriend?"

"I thought it would help to can see him, but looks like that bitch doesn't know me."

"Ah… and why Eren wasn't your boyfriend when we came to visit him later?"

Shiva smiled.

"Don't be jealous. You know I hate that and I already explained you."

"I'm just curious to know why Jan and not Eren."

"If you are going to keep with that stupidity, please go to the car and wait for me." She said now with a strong voice. "You know I love you."

The doors opened and both of them began to walk to find the room. Perttu, however, was still angry.

"You always says you love us, so stop saying that shit." He stopped seeing the door. "You can't love us all, that's stupid. How you can feel the same love to five different guys?"

Shiva faced him and sighed. She was tired of that and didn't want to say too much more.

"I love you, the five of you, and each one has a different kind of love from me. I love my brother too and I love my uncle. And I love you and Jan and Eren, I even love that crazy Azrail and Andrzej."

"And what's the kind of love you feel towards me?"

The leader smiled and opened the door.

"You can wait outside, I need some minutes with Jan."

"I hate when you do that. You never answer me…"

"And you are a stupid jealous man someday I will slap if he keeps thinking I only need to love a man. Now, sit down and wait."

Perttu laughed but not because was funny, but because indeed hated when Shiva had all the right to use that voice tone with him. He sighed and sat down in one of the chairs that were outside as the leader of the Black Saints entered to the hospital room.

Everything was clean and white. Shiva was indeed expecting something like that in a hospital, but not something that clean and that even the sofas and the furniture where white. She sighed and tried to don't see Jan, not yet. She preferred walk a bit and see what was around. While she could hear some classic music in the background, there was two little flowers in a vase and it side a little box that said "Vanilla Flavor", and indeed the flowers smells so good that Shiva came close and saw was Eren who sent them. She smiled when saw a little white card.

"Stupid Azrail." She took it to turn it. "You don't give a 'get well' card to a…"

Well, the Pegasus wasn't that stupid. When Shiva open it everything was in white but some dots where here and there. It was in braille.

"The Pegasus isn't totally stupid, my queen."

Shiva turned to see the man in the bed. Jan was with the eyes closed as always but one of them had some bandages around, and his hair was taken with a bun in the top of his head, anyway Shiva could see it was cut from one side.

"Jan…" she didn't yell because was so excited, but run to be at his side. "My beloved Jan."

She was smiling and see around everything Jan had. He looks badly with bandages here and there, some cast in his arm and wounds in his face and chest. Shiva was sure that if he removed the blankets, would see more of those bandages and wounds around his legs.

"Fine, I know you still here but you are… very quiet." He said almost in a mutter. "I can't hear those high heels with double sole and the metal corners." Shiva sighed and sat down in a chair that was close to his bed. She was indeed so happy and held his hand to kiss it. "There you are, my queen."

His hand caressed her cheek and found her eyes. Then moved to find her lips.

"I'm so happy."

"Yes, I know. So, I don't looks so bad?" he laughed.

"Not like that night."

"I see…" he smiled to still hold her face. "And you are wearing skirt, isn't?" Shiva nodded. "Oh, I like when you do. Your walk is so tiny and delicate, it is funny the sound your shoes make."

"Jan." Shiva didn't care and came close a bit more to kiss his lips. "I had miss you."

She saw around to see if there wasn't a nurse or a doctor around, even if Perttu wasn't seeing over the door, and removed her shoes to sit in the bed and somehow lay at his side. The bed, anyway, was big enough so she wasn't so close or in danger of move all those things that were around Jan.

Everyone who knew Jan could guess he was a serious cold person. He never showed a lot of feelings, because he just didn't feel them, but with Shiva around he always was smiling and being a bit warmer than with any other person. He moved his arm around to can held her in a way.

"I had miss you too, my queen. Not so long as you had, because I had being sedated all this time."

"Does it hurts?"

"Of course. Every single part of my body." Shiva moved a bit because her arm was over his chest. "No, no…" he held her hand and placed it where it was in a soft way. "Your touch is ok, anyway it will hurt."

"Ok…"

For some minutes they said nothing. Shiva was holding him close and Jan didn't mind in rest. Even talk was a pain for him, his boss could see some wounds around his mouth and the way he talked showed that maybe inside had some inflammation.

"My brother told me everything." He said in the end to make Shiva's eye open. "He was… surprised."

"I bet he was. He doesn't believe me when I say I love all of you."

"Now he does." Jan smiled. "He was so impressed telling me how strong you was to take Eren and Azrail bodies and how you could take a dead body and even hold me without make me fall. So, I can imagine you have the respect of all your servants."

"You are not my servants." She came close to hug him softly. "You five are my kings. Why don't you believe me when I say I love you, guys?"

"Not all of us think you are lying. At least, I feel Eren and Perttu believe in you." He then smiled. "And let me tell you, I believe blindly in you."

"Jan, I hate those jokes." Shiva said a bit angry

"Sorry. But going back to your worries. I don't think you need to worry about the loyalty of the Black Saints or the Black Four anymore. You showed something that no one else has done before. But, if you are so worried about them believing you love them, why don't you show them?"

"I do." She replied. "Isn't it enough? Even Perttu asked me about it…"

"Well, he is in love with you." Jan said a bit serious. "Maybe you should spend time alone with each of them and show them the kind of love you have. You always explain is a different kind of love you have for them, then try to show them." He smiled. "Even to Eren and Perttu."

"There is no problem with that… I'm afraid of Perttu." Before Jan could say something, she stand up a bit. "I don't need a weakness now, and he shouldn't have fall for me."

"You can't control people's feelings, Shiva. And, nobody needs to know about that "weakness" you say, everything can be in between you and him."

"But that's not the whole problem… Damn, Jan! I had tell you I hate talk about this." She sighed. "I just came to be with you, not talk about Perttu or the others. And, I came to ask you about what happened." Now was a bit angry. "I need to find whoever did this."

Jan sighed and kept in silence some seconds. He looked serious and even a bit angry now.

"Andrzej told me you faint after everything that happened. So, I will tell nothing about it, I already tell him about what I heard and how to find them." Jan laughed a bit. "It is so easy, believe me." Now he held her hand. "And, once again, you told me you would follow my advices. My advice is that you need to show them how much you love them, the love they deserve from you. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Shiva sighed to lay once again. "It is a good idea." She smiled and came close to Jan's face. "Do I need to show you too my love?"

A little laughed could be heard, but this time looked like Jan was trying to hide the fact he felt nervous about it. He cleared his throat and smiled.

"Well, if you think I'm worthy…"

"Yes, you are indeed worthy."

Shiva led a bit more to reach Jan's lips and give him a kiss. But this time, it wasn't like all the kiss she gave before or the ones she gave to the Black Four when they salute to her. This time she give it softly and slow enough to keep kissing him over and over as her hand caressed Jan's face. She finished with a smile and let their noses touch to give him a last kiss.

"Disgusting." She said in a funny way. "You taste like antiseptic."

"I had being in the hospital all week, what do you think?"

She smiled and kiss him once more before kiss his forehead.

"I love you, Jan."

"And I love you, Shiva." He smiled. "In the same way."

The Queen blushed and give a last kiss before stand up and wear his shoes again. She moved and sighed trying to control her face after that scene she never expected and walk around to be in the other side of Jan. Now, even if she saw it since before, realized about the bandage covering his eye and the hair was cut.

"Why do you have this?" she caressed his face to place his thumb over the eyes, but Jan moved quickly enough to don't let her do that. "And your hair… damn, I will make them pay."

"I know you will. And, before you go. Could you make me two little favours?"

"Of course, Jan."

"Find a good haircut for me." Shiva laughed a bit. "I'm not kidding. My brother says I look stupid with the half of my hair cut in one side, so I give you the freedom of choose something good for me."

"If you say so." She sighed. "And, what's the other?"

"If you are going to go out with the guys, please don't be over the motorcycles. Those things are dangerous and very noisy."

"Someday I will do it. At least from the entrance of the property to the house."

"No, you don't. I don't need to lost you…" he was surprised. "Or… I mean, we don't need to lose you, you are our leader now."

Shiva smiled and led to kiss him again over and over holding his face softly.

"Ok, I promise." She kissed his eye and took his purse before turn. "Rest well, I will try to make the doctors let you go to home sooner. We will take care of you… being in a hospital makes me feel nervous and anxious."

"Nobody will come to kill me." He said very serious. "Not everyone knows I'm your second hand."

"Still, I will not keep you here." Shiva smiled and waved her hand as if Jan could see it. "Sleep if you need to, I will come tomorrow to visit you again."

Jan nodded and placed his hands over his chest to sigh as he was ready to sleep, meanwhile Shiva moved to open the door, but something stop her again. Jan called her, and now even Perttu could hear everything because he opened the door a bit more.

"And Shiva?" Jan smiled. "I'm very proud of you, indeed you are an excellent leader."

Shiva smiled and turned to see Perttu. He just smiled and moved his shoulders, indeed was jealous of that man but couldn't say it wasn't true.

"Thank you. See you tomorrow."

She was so happy that didn't say anything till they reached the elevator. She smiled widely and Perttu held her close with an arm around her shoulders. He said he was proud too, without knowing that those words meant more in Jan's lips than in his own, even if Shiva accepted them well. After all, Jan was the one who was taught her how to be in that business and her second hand in the power of all the Black Saints, even if it was a secret. But then, thanks to this, she removed her smile.

"What happens?" Perttu asked.

Shiva was in silence, she frowned and looked like if she was thinking. She then show an anger in her face that Perttu once saw days ago when she promised to cut the head of whoever did that to her kings, so was now a bit worried.

"They knew… how?" she said to herself to place her hand over her mouth.

That's why Jan said "not everyone knows" instead of the always "no one knows" and that meant that whoever did that to Jan, knew he was the second hand in all her business.

"Cygnus?" she said then with the authority she earned now. "I want you to bring all your loyal people and make them take care of Jan. Nobody except us can enter to his room, and just one doctor."

"Don't you think you are being a bit exaggerate?"

"I don't care. You do what I ask." She sighed.

Perttu made a sound to let her know he would do, but wasn't believing all. Shiva tried to relax a bit and closed her eyes for a second. If it was true, then maybe more people would know about it and it was something she didn't like.

"I think you should relax." Perttu said after make a call and go out of the elevator. "That asshole will be all right and nobody will come for him. He is just a lawyer, a blind lawyer." He laughed. "Isn't he Daredevil or some weird shit like that?"

Shiva laughed a bit. She was trying indeed to relax so she sat down outside the room were Eren supposed to be and let Perttu do the same so his arm could be around her.

"I should relax, I trust you find people who will take care of him."

"Yeah, I told them to come right away. They were that night in the Black House so they totally now respect you without doubt."

Then, the leader realized that maybe Jan's advice was good. She smiled to Perttu.

"Maybe I should go out tonight, don't you think so?"

"Yes, it is a good idea. Do you want I call the guys?"

"No, I meant, I want to go out maybe to see a movie, eat dinner."

"Well, that sounds like a date." He was now showing again that jealousy.

Shiva was still seeing him and he was in silence for some seconds. Then he realized and his eyes pop out of surprise.

"Do you want me to invite you to a date?"

She couldn't hide her laugh and hit him softly. She nodded after it.

"Yes, why not?"

"Oh well…. Oh, I see." He said. "Yeah, Azrail and Eren aren't in conditions and I think Andrzej has a lot of work looking for those son of the bitch. I'm the only one who can go and take care of you."

"You are indeed stupid. I'm saying it truly. Let's go in a date, not like business or you being my bodyguard, god damn." Shiva couldn't believe it. "Ok, let's do it again, you are just so…"

"Ok, ok, but let me be me who invite you." He cleaned his throat and sat down in a straight pose, Perttu smiled and took her hands. "Hey, Shiva, I was thinking…"

"Don't make it stupid or corny."

"Ok… so…" he sighed and took a breath again. "Shiva, do you want to go in a date tonight? We can go and see a movie or eat dinner."

"Maybe I will be busy…" she laughed seeing Perttu's reaction, it was indeed priceless for her. "Sorry. I mean, yes. What about nine p.m.?"

"Then will be nine p.m."

"What will happened at nine p.m.?"

Both turned to see Eren going out with still some sunglasses and some band-aids in his face. Shiva jump and hug him to kiss his cheek and make him feel a bit of pain.

"Sorry…" she said to help him to walk a bit more. "I was talking with Perttu about an important meeting I have tonight."

"Do you want us to go?" Eren asked. "It is very important about business?"

"No, I will be fine. Perttu will go with me."

"Yes, I will." He smiled.

"Oh… then I can rest tonight?" Eren smiled. "I still feel like shit and I want to play videogames with some of the Black Saints. They owe me almost 100 bucks. They are losers."

"Yes, they are." Shiva smiled as they were walking towards the main door. "But are my favourite losers, so try to don't make them die of shame after lose against you, my Andromeda."

"I can't promise anything, my queen."


	9. A cold Night PT1

**.**

 **.**

 **NEXT PART AFTER " _SHOW YOUR FACE_ "**

 **[ TORTURE - GORE - ROMANCE ]**

* * *

The cold of the night was easy to feel over the skin, and with such a heavy sweat over it was freezing terrible their skin. The breath of those four men was easy to hear, their sobs because the fear were almost as noisy as the truck cracking some branches of the trees that were around. But when they hear it stop and how the door was opening, they moved their head around as if they could see something, even if that was impossible because the cloth covering their eyes.

"Over the floor, quickly." They heard a soft manly voice that could pass as feminine. And in the instant, they felt the hands grabbing them and throwing them without problem to the ground. They felt the mud in their faces and the smell of the rain of the last night. "Stand up, now." The voice said again and one of those four man felt a kick in the stomach. "Now, I said!"

They didn't have any other option but obey. The heavy chains that kept the hands together of those men made a sound together. Each of them had their hands in front but chained. Even if they were separate, the four of them were making the same movements in the same time. They could hear how the truck was moving and some other motors were around, with the mix of the chains and the motorcycles they felt a terrible pain in the throat. Were so nervous when the motors calm down and their chains moved a bit, some of them could feel another chain over their shoulders now.

"Remove the cloth."

Before, when they were in the truck, someone told them that if they tried to remove the cloth they would cut their fingers. One of them tried before reach that place and was the one who looked pale because the pain in his hand; the index finger was now in his pocket.

When the cloth fell, the four man blinked expecting some light, but was as dark as the woods would be in the midnight, even so two little lamps were enough light to let them see three people in front of them. Perttu smiled when came close to remove the last cloth over the eyes of one of the men, the one who was pale and almost fainting, and the one who yell when saw his hand in a blood bath. But his scream was hard to hear whit the cloth inside his mouth. Anyway, he decided to fall over his knees.

"Didn't you hear our boss said stand up?" Andrzej said to came close and take his hair. "You are just a peasant, you need to obey to the queen."

The man didn't have any option. He moved as quickly as he could, seeing how serious was that man in front of them. Shiva was wearing a black shirt with some jeans and some boots. They couldn't see it, but those boot were like high heels.

"So… this four men." She said with a smile. "Do you know why you are here? I bet you do." Shiva moved her fingers to let someone know they should come close. "Do you remember them?"

The men followed two figures in the dark to then see them with a bit of light. Eren and Azrail wasn't so happy when they came close to Shiva. As they did that, the Cygnus and the Dragon moved to their backs, even one of the man tries to follow them but the hand of Shiva held his chin in such hard way he needed to turn.

"I made a question. Do you remember them?" Shiva slapped the man to then come back at side of Eren and Azrail. "Do you?" two of the men nodded because of the fear. "And you, my Andromeda and my Pegasus, do you remember this disgusting worms?"

"The four of them, indeed." Eren said without changing his expression.

"Ah, specially this one." Azrail came close to one of them. "He is the one who broke my fingers."

Such a fear could be seeing in the face of the poor man. Indeed he could remember Azrail, and even remembered when he pushed him in the car. The young Pegasus didn't yell or cried for his life, he just smiled and after turn on the car with his broken fingers and he promised them they would pay that and even more. Now the man knew he was being honest.

"Great. Then these are our guests we had looking for since a month ago." Shiva smiled. "Let's go to the house and negotiate all this, what do you think?" the four man nodded. "That's good. Now, be in your knees, will be less painful."

The four man saw how she and the other two moved at their backs. One decided to turn just to see something that made him feel a terrible fear and a hole in his stomach. Every new chain they had in their hands finished in the back of a motorcycle.

The Four Celestial Black Kings were now over their motorcycles and made the motor roar. Shiva sat down in the back of Perttu and held him close.

"I thought my brother asked you never go over a motorcycle." Andrzej smiled. "Isn't dangerous for our beloved queen?"

"I will not lost this opportunity." She said to then kiss Perttu's cheek. "Will be our secret, ok?"

"I can hide all the secrets of yours, my queen." Perttu smiled.

Again, the motors roared and they began their way to the house. The guys began to yell and make noises to let the other gang members know they were close, the combination of that and the screams of the men who were hitting their bodies on the ground was indeed noisy. But the house was too far to bother anyone.

Each of the four man could see the other motorcycles, but their bodies were in pain after the long road, even one was yelling because the cloth in his mouth went out and one of his shoulders were broke. The four motorcycles give a turn to the roundabout and then stopped to be in front of the house that they liked to call "The Castle" or "The Black House".

Cries and screams could be heard when Shiva made them remove the cloths in the mouths of the four men. She smiled standing up in front of them with the arms crossed.

"Did you like our little trip?" she said to then laugh in a very delicate way. "Now, guys, you might think this is going to be terrible and I want to kill you." She nodded. "Indeed, will be terrible for you, but I don't want to kill you. That would be too easy."

"It is funnier to have them like this, my queen." One of the gang members said to make everyone laugh as he make a dog sound.

"Oh yes, yes. Chained as dogs." She answered to come close to them. "Maybe I should let them know when everything is going to finish. Well… it is midnight, and I will have a busy day. What about three in the morning?"

"I think isn't a good hour."

Some of the gang members moved to let him pass. The Darker Dragon came close to his brother and the other Four Kings. Shiva removed her smiled when she heard that.

"After what they did you think they shouldn't suffer that much?"

"No." Jan smiled as he used his cane to walk, but now wasn't because he couldn't see but because one of his legs didn't let him walk as before. "I think they should spend all night here. Till the sun rises."

Shiva smiled and came close to Jan. Then, still with such a sadistic smile, turned to see the four man.

"As always, I will follow your good advices." Shiva held Jan's face and touched over the bandage he still had over his eye. "Do you remember who did this to you?"

Jan nodded. Shiva fixed the long thread of hair he still had and fix it over his shoulder. She was so angry that needed to calm down, their leader could remember how Jan described what those men did to him. They torture him asking about his leader, but he said nothing and explained he didn't even know who was because was blind. One of them didn't believe him and took something very heavy to hit directly to his open eye.

"My queen?" Azrail smiled coming close to one of the men, the one he could remember. "Can I have fun with this dog?"

"It wasn't me! I swear!" the man yelled. "I don't know them!"

Shiva laughed and turned quickly to kick his face. The high heels made the blood fall over some roses she had in his terrace. The man couldn't yell fully with his teeth on the ground.

"My Pegasus has the best memory I had ever seeing." She said coming close holding Azrail's arm. "He can remember every face if he wants. I trust him, and he says you four are the ones who hit him and hit my Andromeda…" now her face was full of anger. "And you almost kill one of my Dragons." She sighed to take a bit of calm and kissed Azrail's cheek to then walk and held the chain of that man. "I already made you bleed, but I want to do something else before let you at his hands." She made the man lay over the ground as the other three were seeing. "Were is the hammer?"

The man was shaking but couldn't run or move because one of the gang member sat over him. Shiva moved the hands of the man in front of himself and step over them asking him to don't move. Indeed he couldn't move, but began to ask for forgiveness when one of the gang members gave a big hammer to their leader.

"Please! No!" he said to begin to cry. "Please! I will do anything!"

"Anything? No… you already broke his fingers and that's a lot. Do you know how painful is to have both hands like he had them all the month?" Shiva moved his high heels to make the man cry. "He is still in pain. One of my boys is in pain! And all because of you!"

As she finished those last words, the hammer hit directly to the fingers of the man. The yell he did made laugh to some of the gang members. Others weren't so into that, so moved slowly to the motorcycles to keep talking about something else.

"For sure he has break his fingers before in fights, don't you, my Pegasus?" he nodded with a smile. "But what bothers me a lot is… this!" once again the energy of the hit destroyed the bones in his fingers. "He just went to save one of my boys. He was doing something good, not a stupid fight." The sounds of the tool hitting the thumb was just terrible. "And you made him suffer." A hit in the fingers. "And I don't like when one of my beloved Kings suffer…" another one. "So, I really hope you learn to never, never, mess up with them." Almost the last hit. "Do you understand?" and for the last, the thumb of the right hand broke in three parts.

She removed her high heels from his hands and let the hammer fall over them. The man was crying in pain and his hands began to shake. All of his ten fingers were broken now, even if he wanted to use the hammer as a weapon to escape, would be impossible. Shiva smiled to Azrail and made a sign with his hand to let him know he could do anything. The Black Pegasus took the chain that kept the broken hands of the man together and, with help of other members of the gang, drag him away from the other three men. They were astonished, but one of them didn't wait to spit Shiva's shoes.

"When our boss knows about this, he will kill you!"

"How you dare?!" Jan speak with a terrible voice. "You are the one who will die if you talk like that to our queen."

"Calm down, my man." Shiva came close to kiss his cheek. "He doesn't know who I am." He turned to see the three of them. "They never had seeing my face before, just like you."

One of the men looked surprised. For Shiva meant something, but he wanted to be sure. She came close to the first one, the one who dare to spit in his boots. She saw him very serious and then laughed a bit to throw a sigh.

"You know nothing about me or this gang, and is totally fine. I mean, we aren't new, how long has exist this gang?" she asked to Andrzej.

"Almost nine years."

"And I hadn't being even a year as the boss." She sighed and turned a bit sad. "After the dead of my beloved boyfriend, we had only work to stand up again. But anyway… I know you know what I mean." She smiled again. "Your gang is relatively new, two years in the streets, isn't?" the three men didn't answer. "In the west of the city, you thought you had almost everything in your control. Well, guess what? One of you dealers and the one who let you do a lot of things was one of my Kings. That's why was so easy to find you four." Shiva laughed. "Raul, Simone, Ernest and…"

"Joseph." Eren smiled. "Those are their names. Indeed stupid to say all of them when you torture someone." He laughed a bit and came close with Shiva. "Their boss is Andrew Cantone."

"How… how do you…" one of the men couldn't talk totally.

"My Pegasus memorizes faces, my Andromeda memorizes names." He smiled. "So, you said your boss Andrew will kill me when he knows about all this, didn't you?" she moved his head to say no. "I don't think he will do that. And I'm going to tell you a little story!" Shiva clapped her hands and then smiled as Andrzej and Perttu went in direction of the truck. "One little fish, as little as your gang, thought it could be big enough to have a name. I must tell you, I do like when little fishes wants to have their name and I do appreciate a fair game to grow up. But, this fish was indeed stupid." Suddenly the three men turned to see to Andrzej and Perttu and what they were holding in between their hands. They were drawing a big black bag that moved a bit. "This fish thought in go and fight another fish. A beautiful black one that looked like a dragon. When that beautiful fish needed help, another two fishes went and help him." Andrzej and Perttu leaved the bag at her feet and she pulled out a knife. "But this is where the story isn't fair. The first black fish didn't know who the big shark was."

"The beautiful big shark, my queen." Perttu smiled.

"Yes, indeed." She laughed a bit. "Do you know why?" she asked to the men. "Well, the black fish was blind, so he never saw the shark. And the second problem was that the little fish thought that torture him would make him see, and then this fish torture and hit the other two fishes." She moved down and pass the knife thru the bag. "Stupid fish indeed, he never knew that he was fighting with a bank of dangerous fishes and their leader was a big shark."

As she moved the knife to open totally the black bag, a man full of blood appeared in front of them. The so called Andrew Cantone was still breathing but indeed wasn't totally alive.

"The end of the story." She smiled to them. "Did you like it? Because we can keep the story to the part where the police finds the body of the stupid fish in front of their pond. I know that they will enjoy to put this disgusting son of the bitch in the jail for almost thirty years, enough years to make me grow even more and then be untouchable. So, don't come here and tell me your boss, this man, will kill me. He can't and he will never be available to come close to me."

"Bitch!" the man without a finger yelled. "You are a bitch!"

"Shut up!" Andrzej held his hair to hit his face over the ground and let it there. "You don't call that way to a queen, dog!" he opened a pocket knife. "Do you listen well or…" he put it close to his ear. "Maybe I need to clean here."

The man kept in silence. Shiva smiled and placed his feet over the body of their boss.

"Who is Ernest?" she asked to the men. "I want to know, right now."

Nobody talked.

"C'mon, tell me your names. I don't like to wait."

"Me neither…" Andrzej pushed a bit his pocket knife to make bleed the exterior of the ear and made the man yell. "Are you Ernest?"

"Ah…" Jan laughed. "Indeed, this is the importance of being Ernest."

Of course, not all of them understood the joke, but Shiva laughed anyway.

"No! I'm not!" the man yelled. "He is Ernest! He is!"

Andrzej removed his knife and pulled his head. The poor man moved his hand and pointed to the man who was in the other side. Well, he couldn't point without an index finger.

"So you are the famous Ernest?" Shiva laughed as her hand move to receive a wrench. "You are the one who hit my beautiful Andromeda… ah, such a terrible day to be called Ernest."

And without expecting more, the hit went directly to his nose to make it bleed. Shiva didn't wait too much to throw another terrible hit to the man with the tool in her hands. But then she felt a touch in her shoulder and a little pinch over it. It meant 'stop' in the language between her and Jan.

"I think you shouldn't do this."

"I want to keep playing." She pouted.

"You aren't like this…" Perttu said in low voice. "I think the Black Saints already believe and trust in you, my queen."

"You don't tell me what to do." She smiled to then throw a last hit with the tool.

"Well, you can get your hands dirty." Jan said giving another pinch. This made Perttu a bid angry.

"Oh, I can take a bath after this." Shiva said to throw the wrench to Eren so he could catch it. "I finished with him, now is yours." She then held Jan's hand and give some steps over the body of the other gang boss to stop in front of the last two men. "Well… now a last one." She lay her arm over Jan's shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Who is the one who almost kill you?"

"I don't know." He answered.

"How is he going to know?" one of the men over a motorcycle asked. "He is blind."

"I don't know who is… because he hasn't talk yet." Jan smiled. "I heard the three voices, but none of them was the one who did this to me."

The Queen turned to see the only man that didn't talk.

"Say something." She said as an order. "Say anything you want, because will be your last words."

Everyone was in silence, even Eren took some pause as he was dragging the body of the other man. Shiva didn't like this, she didn't have all the time of the world, so she order him to talk once again and he needed to be quickly.

"I'm so sorry, please don't kill me."

"Yes, he is." Jan said holding his cane to turned and give it to Shiva.

The beautiful cane was made of wood, but the point of it was a beautiful decorated piece of silver.

"Such terrible last words." She smiled. "Hold him." As she said that, Andrzej and Perttu made him lay on the floor and one of them opened his eye. "Well, if you don't die because of the pain, maybe you can think in other last words. But…" she stand at his side. "I don't think you will do it."

In a terrible agony, the man was trying to escape when he saw the silver point coming close to his eyes. He began to yell, he tried to move or do something, and even other Black Saints needed to hold his feet and body. The light of the motorcycles and the house made the silver point shine as never.

Jan came close to Shiva and placed his hand around her hand over the cane. He held her hard, like letting her know she should stop.

"Promise me this will be the last time you do this." Jan said coming close to Shiva, as it was a secret.

"As I said, I love all of you, my darker Dragon." She answered to kiss his lips. "I will do this to anyone who dare to touch any of you."

"You are an independent woman, do as you wish."

And without a word more, he pushed the cane.


	10. A cold Night PT2

**.**

 **.**

After such long night, the Queen of the Black Saints was now lying over her favourite couch in the office. She just earned the fear and the respect of the whole gang. She didn't care the fear but the respect and the loyalty, even so she enjoyed have those three. Shiva was checking some papers she has in her hand. After a long bath to remove the blood of her hands and relax some minutes, now she was again in the business like all of those things never happened. Her clock show the four in the morning when the doors opened.

"My queen..." Andrzej said to stop himself.

In fact the Black Four stopped in the same time.

"Hello, my kings." Shiva smiled with a tired look without knowing exactly why they did that.

And it was because she had a sweater and some man underwear, and only that. The guys never had seeing her naked or looking in a perfect combination of man and woman. The legs and the underwear was showing a him as well his face without make up and the throat showing the "Apple". But the sweater and a bit of gloss over her lips alongside the way she talk and her hands were always in a feminine and sensual pose made them see their queen.

After some seconds, Eren laughed and moved fast to jump and sit in the edge of the sofa's header. Shiva smiled and pat his leg in a friendly way.

"My beautiful queen, we just finished with the dogs." The Black Andromeda smiled to then throw a sigh.

"And? How was it?"

"Three of them fainted" the Black Dragon continued. "But one was still crying for forgiveness."

"That sounds like fun." Shiva smiled. "And where did you leave them?"

"We tied their hands and legs up and leaved them in the middle of the big park that is close to a hospital." The Black Cygnus wasn't hiding the fact that his eyes were enjoying Shiva's body. "The boss in in other one, close to the police station."

"I see..."

"Oh and you will love this!" The last king, the Black Pegasus, smiled to run and sit in the floor very close to Shiva and lay his head so she could caress his hair. "We tied them all, except one. The one who broke my fingers? Well, he is the only one who can help them but... with the fingers like that I really doubt it."

Shiva laughed because of this and sat down still with her legs over the couch.

"Then, my beloved kings, you can enjoy all this day. Take it as a free day, rest all you want and see you tomorrow at night."

"Great" Eren sighed once more. "I'll go to bed right now."

"With how many girls this time?" Andrzej joked around.

The other guys laughed about it, but Eren was serious and explained that indeed he just wanted to sleep. For his back luck, the fame of being a womanizer and enjoying so much the sex with more than one person went out of the room to the ears of his friends. He really didn't mind in the beginning but now he was being always teased by that.

"You will make our queen believe bad things about me." Eren said a bit angry.

"Oh no, I don't, my Andromeda." She smiled to stand up and held his neck. "But please, use condoms."

"Ah! I'm being serious! I will just sleep!" he received a peck in his cheek and jump to stand up. "Anyway, going now. I need to sleep."

"I go with you." Azrail rose up as well. "I have some extra money, we could go to the bar first."

The leader did the same that they two, but standing over the couch and lay one elbow in Eren' shoulder and other in Azrail's. She turned them then.

"You need to stop drinking like that… I will pay you more this month if you spend some nights sober."

"Really? Well… let me think as I reach the bar." Azrail smiled. "So, good night, our queen."

"Take care, please." She kissed his lips to then turn to Eren. "And don't make me jealous…" she pouted in a very childish way.

"You know you are the only woman and human being I love, my queen." Eren laughed after that. Of course, he was totally a sexual person but indeed totally aromantic.

Shiva kissed his lips too and pat his head to let them go. As Azrail and Eren say goodbye to the other two, Shiva jumped to the floor and came close to them to ask them what they wanted to do in their free time. Perttu didn't answer but sat down in the corner of the desk as Andrzej answered.

"I was thinking in go with the guys to one of the bars. It looks like we are having problems with some people who are trying some things." He sighed.

"Andrzej, my beautiful dragon." Shiva came close to hold his arms. "You are the one who works the most between the Four Kings, I even must admit you work more than I do."

"She is right." Perttu answered. "Take a break man…"

"I shouldn't."

"Yes you should." Shiva hugged him. "C'mon, take just this day and tomorrow you can go and hit their faces and made them pay. What do you think?"

The natural leader between the Four Kings sighed. Even if Shiva or anyone else didn't wanted to say it, he was almost the second in power there, he was the leader of the Four Kings and all the other Black Saints would obey him without problem. The only one who wasn't under his power was Shiva, and just because the one who she will follow without doubt was Jan.

"Ok, queen, you win." Andrzej smiled to hold her arms in a lovely way. "Then I will go and see an old movie to sleep soon." He led to kiss her lips and waved his hand to Perttu. "Good night and see you tomorrow, queen."

"Take care, my dragon." She waved to see how the third King went outside the office. Shiva send a glance to Perttu who was still seeing her legs. "What about you?"

"What about me?" Perttu smiled to see her now at the eyes.

"What are you going to do in your free time?" she answered coming close to sit over the desk. "I would like to know where my beloved Cygnus goes."

"Anywhere you want…" he turned to held her close and hug her so she could do the same with her legs. "I want to spend my free day with you, my beautiful queen."

Shiva blushed when their noses touched and just giggles to push him softly. The way he was always showing his love didn't change since the date they had, and now he felt freely to come closer because that talk. But Shiva sighed and kissed his nose.

"I can't, sorry."

"Why not?" he was surprised. "I thought you told me that if I want something with you we should spend more time together. Well, this is the perfect time."

"I need to stay here."

"Oh, I see." He was now showing again that jealousy that the Queen hated so much. "You will see your boyfriend, don't you?"

"What? No." she sighed. "I told you he isn't my boyfriend, not yet. And I told you… if you want to be with me in a relationship you need to learn that I love him too."

"Bullshit. Or you love him or you love me."

"I can love both, and I do love both." Shiva was now angry. "Just because I love two guys doesn't mean I need to divide my love or have a favourite. You accepted that fact the other night, and now you are acting again like a jealous asshole."

"It is not my problem he can't see what he has in front." Perttu moved a bit forward. "If that stupid guy doesn't act all jealous is his problem, but I do because I want you…"

Shiva's eyes made him stop. The Black Cygnus knew those last words he didn't say would make a problem between them.

"Say it." Shiva challenged him pushing his shoulder. "C'mon, say what you wanted to say."

"No."

"It is an order." Perttu sighed.

"I want you only for me. Fine? And it is true. I want you only for me, I don't want to share you."

"I'm not your property." She said showing some anger. "I can understand till certain point it may sound romantic, I want you for me in the point of view of a lover being in a relationship, to call you **_my_** boyfriend. But you need to understand this and I will repeat it; It is my love and my body, I know to who I give it to. I decided to give it to you and my other beloved, so you accept my decision or, even if makes me sad till certain point, I can give it only to him."

The Black Cygnus sighed. He turned to see the floor and then hugged Shiva again.

"Then your love isn't divided in two?"

"No, is not."

"Then you love me fully? But… you love him too."

"Yes, I do. I love you both in the same way… for your different ways to be." Shiva smiled. "See? Isn't so hard to understand. You still have my love, he has my love, and I have your love."

"Well… I think I can learn how to do that." he showed a serious face. "And at least he isn't your boyfriend yet, neither I, so maybe you can change your mind."

"No. I love him a lot." She led to kiss Perttu's lips and then kiss cheek. "And I love you too, a lot."

"May I know at least his name?" Shiva laughed to say no with her head. "Does he knows my name?"

"Yes, he does." Shiva smiled. "But he isn't a jealous asshole who told me he will kill you. In fact he says I can have more than two, but I just want you and him. I don't need anyone else, nobody has make me fall for them as you both did."

"You are sometimes so complicate." He turned a bit angry. "Was you like this with Django?"

In that moment he saw his mistake. Shiva turned serious and her eyes showed some fear and sadness. Perttu didn't thought in his question, he just hugged her tight and came close to kiss her cheek.

"Please, don't make me remember my relationship with him." Shiva said serious as her arms placed around Perttu's neck. "I don't want you compare yourself with him or our future relationship with his. If he would know I loved someone else, he would… well… I was his property and nothing else."

"No, I will not do that." Perttu answered. "I'm sorry. But…" he smiled. "He isn't around anymore, and you can kill me if I ever decide to hit you."

"I will do it, I don't need your permission." Shiva said still serious. "Any of you, if any of you four try to hurt me as he did I will kill you. But… I trust no one of my Kings will do that. You four love me." She smiled and hugged him. "And I bet you will be better boyfriend than him."

"I promise that, my queen."

The Finnish man came close to hug her and touch her lips with a softly kiss, she received it without problems and let him continue with some other kisses and caresses over her face and arms.

She really loved him and was just trying to have more time to let those man know about each other a bit more. For Shiva wasn't hard to understand her feelings now, she loved them both and didn't want to choose, she felt she didn't need to because would hurt in any choose or other. As one man give her something, the other man could give her something else. Plus, when she was with one or another, she could make them see that she wasn't thinking in the other one or showing her love to them even if she was still thinking and loving both.

But the kiss needed to stop when Perttu's hands moved slowly to pull a bit down Shiva's underwear.

"Hey…" Shiva said pushing him and fixing it quickly.

"Sorry, queen." Perttu said with a mutter. "I just…"

"I understand." Shiva smiled to poke his nose. "I think you need a cold shower."

"Make it two." The Black Cygnus laughed. "But well, I have a free day. I better found something to do without you around."

"And, just to let you know, even if I was thinking in spend time with the other guy, I can't." Perttu showed some interest. "Believe me, I would love to divide my day to be with you and then with him or, if you wouldn't be such a psychopath…"

"That's Azrail."

"Well, you said you would kill the other guy. Something I don't like, to be honest."

"I was joking."

"I don't know, you sounded very serious. Anyway, if I knew you could control yourself a bit more I wouldn't mind to present you both and spend my time with you."

"That's… ah! whatever…"

"So, as I was saying." She said pulling a bit his hair in a way to don't hurt him. "I can't. I need to take care of Jan."

The Black Cygnus turned serious this time. He sighed and held her close again.

"How is he?"

"He went to sleep early, he just went out of the hospital yesterday and still feel some pain." She sighed a bit worried to let their forehead touch. "I'm worried. He couldn't concentrate today in the evening as we were talking about some things, and that made him feel down."

"You don't worry, Jan will fight it without problem. He is strong, believe me." Perttu kissed her nose. "He is very smart and strong, I do respect him."

"Do you?"

"Yes, totally. In fact I'm glad you follow his advices when he talks, Django never did and now well… he is kind of death because his stupidity." Perttu moved forward and let her held his hand to go down from the desk. "You should make him like your second in hand or something."

"No, no. I just follow his advices when is necessary." Shiva lied knowing she always follow them and knowing he was totally his second in hand. "And I hope you do the same with my advices." Again she showed a seductive but cute face of her. "Will you, my beloved Cygnus?"

"Of course, my queen."

A last kiss sealed on their lips before he would give a step outside the office.

"Good night, Perttu."

"Are you sure about stay here? We could go and take that cold shower together."

"Perttu… no." She laughed. "I need to take care of all my kings."

"Fair enough. I know that someday you will say yes anyway." Perttu winked and moved waving his hand to Shiva, who had a bit of blush over her cheeks.


End file.
